dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 64: Conquer and Divide Pt. 1 Arrive and Arrest
0fd48904e11139801d4d3f0fa001eb80.jpg|Yukashi Sanada Angel de kof render by zerosilver100-d6tvem2.png|Usagi Tanaka Kurome akame ga kill render by azizkeybackspace-d8b9azu.png|Aoki Tanaka Tokyo ghoul 22.jpg|Nicholas Tanaka Search 4:30 PM Inside the office of Detective Yukashi Sanada “Sometimes I get caught up in the life of city...” Flashes of Yukashi busting criminals inside of clubs would race through the scene. One certain flash back would be his bust with Kin Tasanagi and when they took down the sex traffic syndicate. Yukashi stood looking over the city from his office window. In his hand he carried a white coffee mug with the initials ‘Y.S’ on it. The 6 ft detective wore a long black over coat that dropped down to his knees. His badge was concealed under his black button up shirt that was tucked neatly in his jet Black fitted pants. The bottom on his pants were cuffed showing his thin dark brown dress socks. The sun shined from outside hitting his newly polished Stacy Adams obsidian shoes. Ever since his explosion Yukashi has been finding ways to till with his augmentations. He has made significant changes in the way he works now on the force using his new found abilities to put criminals behind bars. Lately Yukashi’s been investigating a new case. A notorious drug organization named Empire White has been filling the streets of Kasaihana. Walking back to his desk Yukashi looked over the files he’s been given from his investigation team. “I need something…” Taking a seat behind his desk and softly putting his mug down Yukashi received a ring coming from his HUD scanner lenses. Taping the side of his eyes two lenses would pop out covering his eyes. “Detective Sanada speaking.” ”Detective! Nice to hear from you. How’s it been since you’ve been back?.” The voice was familiar to him. It was sweet and gently, not something you’ll usually get in a city like this. “Lt. Officer Scott? Is that you?.” ”That’s Detective Scott to you Mr.” ' The fellow officer laughed as well as Yukashi. “Heh, you’ve gotta forgive me. I’ve been gone for too long. How do you like your promotion?” “Well, it’s still a job so…ya’know. Anyway I know just how much you love talking to me but I can’t stay long.” Yukashi smirked as he leaned back on his desk chair placing his arms behind his back. “Alright scott…lay it on me.” '”Does the name Shiro ring any bells? Usagi Shiro, recently divorced due to the mysterious disappearance of her husband Lee Tanaka. She has strong connections to Empire White. She could be the lead you’re looking for.” ' As Scott spoke surveillance photos of Usagi and her family would pop up on his HUD. “Look I gotta get back to work. Maybe we can meet up for drinks.” “Thanks Scott and I’ll take you up on that offer.” Yukashi looked at the files on Usagi before grabbing his car keys and heading out. '”I’ll go give Ms.Shiro a visit.” ---- Usagi Shiro sat in the center of the dojo her former mate had installed for her in the giant mansion she had her two children she called home. Her senses were sharp as she had moved into the sixth gate of the eight. Her body was riddled with sweat and the hands on her knees clenched and flexed. Inner peace. Inner p-'' Aoki: mmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMYYYYYYYYYY! ''A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she slowly descended back to her usual state, pulling herself up and onto her feet before making her way out of the dojo and was met with blue eyes that matched her own, and jet black hair that mirrored Lee's. Usagi: Yes, darling? Aoki: When is Daddy coming home? Usagi's eyes lowered slightly and she reached out, rubbing her daughter's hair and smiling weakly. Usagi: I don't know, but when he comes back were gonna give him the biggest surprise ever, yeah? Yeah. Biggest ass whooping ever. From his wife. Or ex wife. Whatever. She ushered Aoki out to the living room where Nicholas was and rubbed his head as she by passed him. Her son had her Snow White hair but his father's blood red eyes. But unlike his father, he didn't have much of a wolfblood's power inside of him. What he had, she didn't know yet. For now, all she knew was that Aoki had the ability to change forms but she had yet to come of age. Her curves were hugged by a grey hoodie and tight black shorts you usually wore in gym class. Ankle socks adorned her feet as she slipped around the house rather than walk. Her eyes flashed over to the door and she released a low growl. Usagi: Whatever you're doing, Lee... It had better be worth it to have left us... Arrival Yukashi went down to the parking lot of the Police Department pressing the button on his key change unlocking his car. Yukashi admired the sleek jet black look of his car. It was something truly amazing for those who enjoyed cars. Jumping into the driver seat he wasted no time sliding the Silver key in the ignition and turning the engine on. The loud roar of the heart of the car. The tires screeched as he burnt out the parking lot. Making his way down the highway towards the Tanaka residence Yukashi continued looking over the files he had for Usagi. For a second he took the time to admire her beauty she was certainly someone who didn’t have any trouble picking up men. Finally making it to the large Mansion Yukashi was impressed to say the least. “Wow, just her and her two kids?” His loud engine could be heard pulling up to the driveway. After parking and exiting his car Yukashi walked up to the front door of the large most likely expensive house. Three very loud knocks was all that Yukashi used to hopefully get the attention of someone in the house. ”Kasaihana Police Department!” ---- Her ears twitched at the sound of the roaring engine as it pulled into the driveway of the mansion and her immediate reaction was to stare at her kids until they cracked, but she was met with the concerned and confused faces of both her children. Great. They didn't do anything so what was the deal for the-'' 'Kasaihana Police Department!' ''She heard a male voice scream or after the knocks that echoed throughout the walls. She held her index finger up and then pointed up the stairs, indicating for her children to run into their bedrooms and lock their doors. Slowly she approached the door and was met with a tall man, but then again, everyone was taller than her. She was 5'2" for fuck sakes. Her pixie cut, Snow White hair bounced as she moved. Her big sky blue orbs stared into his dark ones and she was quick to get a read and feel of the towering male in her presence. Usagi: Afternoon... How may I be of service? Her eyes glazed over and darkened a shade as she switched to her Aura reading mode. She could see his body darken to black and inside from the length of his hips to his shoulders, a white and grey fire flared in his body. She couldn't read much after that so she then moved to her Memory feature of the Sylclaine Virus, allowing her to remember every and any detail of every day and event that happened around her. She would remember him clearly. ---- She finally opened the door. And to his surprise she was even more beautiful in person. Her short stature made it seem like she was younger than how she looked. Using his augmentations in his eyes he scanned her body for any weapons on her person. While he scanned her he got a facial recognition scan before she could finish speaking. “Afternoon Ms.Tanaka, I have some questions I’d like to ask you.” He’d give her a slight smile before looking past her further into the house. “Mind if I come in?” if she would let him into the house Yukashi would slowly tread inside the Tanaka Estate. “Mighty big house you’ve got here Ma’am. I’m sure you and your husband live rather comfortable…” Questioning Questions? She gave him a blank stare before she ushered him inside and once he made it past the door frame, she'd have shut the door with a kick of her foot. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the door, her eyes trained on his back. "Yeah... Didn't really ask for it but it happened." She tensed slightly as he mentioned the word 'husband' but went slack and shook her head. "My husband isn't in the picture anymore." If he asked why, "I don't know. He just... Up and left us... It's been me and my kids since.." She lead him to the ivory couches that sat in the living room and made the motion for him to sit, asking if he had anything in mind to drink, and whatever he had ask for, she'd have brought it from the kitchen in hand while she took water. Should he had taken a seat, she'd sit across from him with her legs tucked underneath. The glass lifted up to her lips so that she could take a sip, while she waited for his questions to begin. ---- “My husband isn’t in the picture anymore.” Was what Usagi told the detective. Nodding a bit then he returned with another question. “Why is that if you don’t mind me asking?” He was met with yet another response this time with her telling him that Lee disappeared for some odd reason. He left the question with a slight nod and went to sit on the white couches. “Water please, I try not to drink on the job.” He chuckled a bit before watching her take a seat. Instantly Yukashi set his scanners to monitor someone’s stress level. It mechanics were simple. The higher the stress the more Yukashi knew someone was going to crack. “Usagi, you don’t mind if I call you that do you?” He would wait for a second for her response. Regardless of what it was Yukashi would have continued his questions. “Recently I’ve been tasked with investigating and organization we believe you had run in with. Does the name Empire White ring a bell?” Yukashi kept a straight face as he questioned her. “Suddenly they’ve been moving a lot more products within the city. All eyes are on a certain member, you.” ---- Usagi: No I don't mind, go ahead. I've been called much more. She had set her glass down but stopped at the mention of Empire White. Her head snapped in his direction and her eyes had lowered into slits. Usagi: How do you know that name...? Her eyes had gradually widened as he continued on explaining. But it was impossible. Roxanne Alexander had died, and everyone with it had abandoned the Empire she had been born into. Her father had died too... Unconsciously, her ice affinity had begun to leak out, causing the water in her glass to harden and freeze. The glass even cracked and it caught her attention. She mumbled some obscurities and composed herself once again. Usagi: How you got that information, I would not know. But I am no longer a member; haven't been for 10 years. The original Padrona died long ago, with my father. Her eyes had hardened to a T as she spoke to him. She hated talking about her past. Not even her children knew of her past yet. Neither did Lee. But for someone from the KPD, to find both of the resuscitated Empire and one of the former members out of the many there was around the world. ---- Her eyes began to slimming, Yukashi could tell he was asking all the right answers. Usagi asked the detective how he knew about the organization. “I can assure you Usagi there is nothing that goes on in this city we can’t dig up.” The young woman continued on. Yukashi knew that it was much more to what Usagi was telling him. “Look Usagi…” Yukashi scooted up closer to the edge of his seat this time looking a bit more serious this time. “This people are selling drugs to children. Not only have they sold in Destrict 1 but to kids in schools. They’ve become a lot more violent since back in the days. We’ve lost all our leads, you’re the only living one we have left. Anything you could possibly offer would be greatly appreciated.” ---- She scoffed and leaned back on the couch, biting down on her lip. She wanted to help, but to get involved and risk the chance of seeing a revived Roxanne Alexander would be Hell. But they were selling to children, not that she was surprised. If they could get their hands on money, Empire White would stop at nothing. And she was the only lead, left? What help could she do? With a shake of her head, she released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Usagi: In all honesty, Officer, I can't be of much help. It's been ten years since contact had ever been made with me and that demonic organization. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. There's nothing for you here. With that, Usagi had stood up with a hard look framed on her face as she walked to the door and held it open, however, Usagi knew she could help. Even with the fall out of Empire White and its allies, the word would be out and people would possibly return to the Original bearings of the bases Roxanne had made, but Usagi had two children she had to watch since Lee was out of the picture. Of course there was Kevin and Katsumi, but she hadn't wanted to bother them. Usagi: I do hope you find someone else that may be able to help. Obtain Yukashi’s retinal scanners studied Usagi body language. She knew more than what she was leading on. He knew that she would try to avoid working against her ex employers. Yukashi let out a slight smirk as she opted out of the choice of helping Yukashi. He had to put a stop to these drug dealers and he had no other leads. The moment Usagi stood up Yukashi stood up along with her. “I really hoped that I could’ve gotten your help an easier way.” Yukashi slowly reached in his back pockets and pulled out a pair of shiny silver hand cuffs. “Usagi Tanaka, you are hearby under arrest by the Kasaihana Police Department, for your crimes while dealing with the notorious Drug syndicate known as Empire White. Anything that you say can and will be used in a court of law.” Yukashi slowly started to walk towards the woman. If successful Yukashi would walk behind her putting both of her arms behind her back and cuffing her. “I really didn’t want to take you from your kids but I know you know more Usagi.” ---- She caught the smirk on his face and muttered an, 'oh shit,' under her breath when she obliged in response to his arrest. She spared a glance at the cuffs, knowing she could've easily broken her restraints with little to no effort. The sound of pounding feet running down the stairs caught her attention and she came face to face with her children who were on the brink of tears. Aoki: Mommy? Did.. did you do something bad? Nicholas: If you leave me and Aoki like Papa did... I'll never forgive you. Usagi's body grew cold at the words of her son and she slowly moved towards him, getting down onto one knee and giving him a smile. Nicky was smart for his age, and he felt his mother's pain, being more attuned with her genes anyway. However, Aoki was still a little wet behind the ears when it came to situations like this. Usagi: No. Mommy's just going to help this officer. He's just a perv who likes to arrest pretty ladies. You stay away from his kind, understand, Blue? She turned to Nicholas. "Nicky... I will never ''leave you, or Aoki. I love you too much to do that too you. ''Pluuuusss.. If I did that, you both know Uncle Kevin will drag me back after beating some sense into me. This had earned a couple of giggles from Aoki and a smile from Nicholas. She leaned forward and kissed the crowns of their head and stood back up to full height. They'd be fine on their own. She knew it. Usagi had then turned back and gave a small nod to Yukashi and walked out. Before she left the threshold of the door though, the light in her chest flashed as did the ones inside of Aoki and Nicholas. If Yukashi would've followed her suit, it'd be a few seconds before she turned to look at him and deadpan. Usagi: Are the cuffs really necessary? ---- Yukashi’s ear implants easily heard the pitter patter of the children’s feet marching down the steps. He knew what was about to come next. Down came the two Tanaka kids with their questions for their mother. The sight of this was all too familiar to the young detective. For a moment he flashed back to when his father was sentenced to double life in prison. That was the day that Yukashi knew life was never on his side. He couldn’t help but hear the conversation between Usagi and her younglings. “…” It was a sad sight but he had a job that needed to get done. The young boy reminded him a lot of himself back when he was younger. He had a burning fire inside of him. He also knew if Usagi wasn’t careful that fire could turn into something much more dark. His face stood firm the second Usagi started to walk out the house, Yukashi waa close behind. He turned his head back as the kids closed the door behind him. “Are the cuffs really necessary?” Yukashi smirked before he walked up to her stand in a bit close for comfort. Moving his mouth to her ear. “We both know you coulda broke outta them. You cross me and I’ll send all of Kasaihana crashing down on your head. You help me with this and I’ll make sure your criminal past never comes to haunt you, deal?” Yukashi continued walking to his car then hopped in the driver seat and motioned Usagi to get in the passenger side. ---- Usagi pondered for a moment before she slid into the passenger side of the car, pulling her knees up to her chest, and lifting her body up while she wiggled her hands from behind her back, under her thighs and over her feet - which were still only covered by socks - and brought them out in front of her, turning to look over at him with an unamused face and with a small tug, she shattered the cuffs and raised a brow. Usagi: Deal, but never put me hand cuffs again. That's just weird. And a waste of cuffs. ---- To Be Continued Category:Saga 3 Category:Empire White Category:White Rabbit Category:The Good The Bad and The Brooding Category:Bust Category:Conquer and Divide